


A promise to keep

by Marraskuu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Steve, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marraskuu/pseuds/Marraskuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember the promise you made when we last met?"</p><p>a lot of hurt/comfort in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise to keep

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Hawaii five-0 fic that I am posting on the net. I really appreciate any comments on spelling/grammar/plot. English is unfortunately not my first language so have (a little) mercy ? 
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta Lauren who although she has never watched the series tries her best to help me out. 
> 
> If there is anyone out there as addicted to this series as I am and willing to help me - it would mean the world to me!

Leaned over his desk, Steve McGarrett was just about to finish the report on their latest case. They had gotten to close it the day before and given the high number of people involved and their fairly high status, the Governor had insisted on getting the paper before the weekend.

 

Friday had come and gone uneventfully. Kono had left some time around noon, using the rest of the day to catch a few waves and before he left about an hour ago, Chin had said something about picking up pieces for his motorbike. So only Danny and Steve were left in the office catching up on paperwork.

 

Steve was just about finished writing the paper when an argument outside of his office caught his attention. He recognized Danny's voice along with a younger, unknown one as they debated with more than just raised voices. He got up and headed outside, finding his partner struggling to keep a hold on what seemed to be a teenage boy. He watched the scene without saying a word, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Let me go! I won't talk to you, it's none of your business!"

The Jersey cop remained unimpressed and rather pissed at the uncooperative behaviour of the young intruder.

"You are not talking to anybody unless you give me some ID, kiddo. How did you get past security anyway?"

"Don't you ‘kiddo’ me!” he said and shot him a death glare before he, to Danny's surprise, laughed, "And you better change security company…they are doing a lousy job, even letting teenagers sneak in."

The detective took a deep breath, he was planning to tell him what he thought about his behaviour when the boy suddenly turned and twisted out of his grasp with surprising strength, taking off into the direction of Steve's office. He only took a few stumbling steps before he came face to face with the Commander, whose eyes grew wide as he realised who he had in front of him. He dropped his arms and raised his brows.

"Jordy?” he asked. The boy rolled his eyes, "It’s JORDAN!" he corrected.

"Wait...you actually know this rowdy?" Danny asked as he stepped up to them.

"Yes!" The teenager said, flinging his arms in the air in an exaggerating gesture. "As I told you when I came in...He knows me! Didn't you listen? You…”

"Enough!" Steve interrupted sharply. He took a step to the side and held the door to his office open. "Inside, sit, don't touch anything. Understood?" he ordered. The boy let out what almost sounded like a growl but obeyed. "Yes, Sir. Understood"

He watched him walk over to the chair opposite his own where he slouched down. With the boy inside Steve closed the door catching his partner's questioning look.

"Care to tell me who that kid is?" he asked without hesitation, "Comes in like he’s part of the team and pulls one of your ninja moves on me, not to mention the fact he has never been taught any manners or respect because otherwise..." Like the teenage boy before, McGarrett interrupted his partner

"His name is Jordan Robert Pierce, he is fifteen and trust me, he has been taught manners and respect, probably more so than other boys his age,” he was standing up for him. This made his partner frown and continue with his rant

"More than....More than others his age? Excuse me, but my daughter is a few years younger than him and knows better than to walk into a task force HQ and start a fight with a task force member."

"What's your problem here, Danno?” he asked totally calm.

“Don’t you ‘Danno’ me on this! My problem here? Is that you are suddenly going overly protective over a rebellious teenage boy who you, if you didn’t happen to know, would have normally handcuffed to your table by now. So I am asking YOU what the hell is going on here?”

Steve drew in a deep breath and ran his tongue over his bottom lip before answering "I don't know, but I am sure he has a reason to be here."

"It better be a good reason!" his partner snapped back.

Just for the sake of Danny dropping the subject for now, Steve added, "His father was part of my SEAL team, his grandfather taught us both a lot before he was killed on duty and his great- grandfather died in Pearl serving his country. So yes, I believe he has a reason to come in here and ask for me because he would never do if it wasn't important and he actually doesn't even live in Hawaii!"

Danny stared at him for a second, crossing his arms. "Oh I understand... Army honour and all... looking out for each other..."

"Navy, Danno! It's the Navy and yes, that’s it!"

"Doesn't mean I have to like his attitude," his partner said, somewhat stubborn. Steve waved it off with both hands and turned to enter his office. The door closed behind him he walked over to his chair and sat down. With both forearms on the table and his hands folded into each other, he looked at the boy in front of him.

"Your partner seems to be a little slow in understanding,” the boy said in a mocking tone but Steve cut him off immediately.

"He is my partner and a cop so use the manners and the respect your parents taught you and drop that attitude, Jordy." The teen sat up.

"It's Jordan! I am not a kid anymore, Steve!"

"Then stop acting like one and tell me why you are in Hawaii and most of all, what made you think you can walk in here without consequences?"

"We are on holiday, mom and I. The one dad has been promising me for ages. He always said he would take me to Pearl, but he is overseas a lot so Mom decided we go alone. We arrived at eight-forty-five yesterday evening,” he explained looking around the office, studying the framed pictures and medals on the walls as he spoke.

"Okay and what about me? I haven't seen you in years, who told you I am here?" Steve went on, sure the boy was hiding something. He bit his lip and then turned his head to look the commander straight in the eye.

"Coincidence," he said but as Steve opened his mouth to respond, Jordan went on

"Remember the promise you made when we last met? After dad got injured?"

"Of course I do. I told you whenever you might need me and asked for help, I would be there to help you," he pulled his brows together, sensing trouble coming.

"Jordan?"

"I need you to keep that promise now, Steve. Mom’s went missing."


End file.
